Save them all
by ihobbitses
Summary: Caroline has an idea to save Elena, and everyone she cares about. She's just surprised by how much she actually wants it... One-shot. Klaroline all the way. Fluff.


**Authurs note: Hey, so I've recently become completely obsessed with this couple, and as I watched them, there were so many scenes that I wanted to change; so many chances that they missed! So I had to write this... not sure how wonderful it actually is, but I hope you love them as much as I do! More than likely, this is just a one-shot, but your reviews are welcome! **

"Do you understand me?" Klaus said for the second time, staring into her beautiful face with such a fire that he had never felt before. A mixture of fear and anger that scared even him.

"Thank you," she almost whispered, not sure if she could believe what was happening. There were so many things running through her mind in that moment, so many questions. For a moment, she could see it in his eyes; the need. Her lips almost burned with the kiss that didn't happen, and before she could do anything, he was gone.

Spinning around, Caroline took only a moment to turn and run in the opposite direction, away from the horrors behind her. She stopped running as soon as she was off school grounds though, knowing that she was far enough away that even the new big bad would burn up before getting her.

She knew where her thoughts should have lied; with her friends, or going home like she was asked. But that was the problem… her thoughts were on the person who told her to go. "What?" She thought to herself, bringing her hands up to her face in frustration. "He saved me…"

Caroline didn't know how long she was standing there, teetering on the edge of going back and going home. Then she saw them; Klaus getting into his SUV with Elena, placing her in the passenger seat. She seemed to be completely unconscious. Without thinking any farther forward, she ran for it.

Pushing Klaus against the drivers side door, surprising him. Bad idea.

"Klaus!" she yelled, trying to get his attention as he whipped them around, pinning her to the SUV instead. His anger was evident on his face and she heard a deep growl come from his chest. But his expression seemed to change when he realized it was her.

"Caroline?" he said in disbelief, looking over her face and down her body, as though he expected to see something protruding from her. His fingers found her locks of hair, stroking his thumb over her cheek. "What happened to you going straight home?"

"What's going on?" she asked, ignoring his question completely. She highly doubted that him taking Elena away was part of the plan.

Klaus seemed to regain himself, dropping his hand to her arm and tugging her around, opening the backseat and throwing her in. "I guess you're coming with us."

Caroline didn't argue, succumbing to the fact that she would have to wait for answers, though she had no idea where they were going.

Her thoughts began to run away from her as they drove in complete silence. _What are you doing, Caroline? _She thought to herself. In truth, she wasn't sure yet. Then it was like her mouth took control before her brain could have any say otherwise, which tended to happen to her quite a lot, "Why did you save me?"

Klaus' eyes looked at her in the rearview mirror for a long moment before looking back down at the road. "I wouldn't let any harm come to you, love. You should know that by now."

She scowled at him with confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've already told you how I feel. And it seems, no matter how many times you push me away, I keep finding myself coming back to you." She watched his expression change to almost pained as he spoke, and it made her question him more, but as they turned into his driveway, she chose to question him later.

Klaus rushed around the Elena's door, scooping her up just as Caroline climbed out of the car. She followed them inside as Klaus carried her friend bridal style inside where a nurse was waiting. Caroline found herself more shocked, _He actually planned on helping?_

He brought Elena over to a chair, placing her down gently and then quickly turned back to Caroline. Grabbing her hand as he passed, she had no choice but to follow him. They made their way up the stairs and into a room where Caroline remembered being in not too long ago; Klaus' study.

Letting go of her hand, Klaus went back and closed the door behind them, allowing Caroline to get a look at the desk in front of her. She found herself staring at dozens of drawings of herself; different expressions, different stances, different hairstyles. She found herself getting lost in the drawings, amazed at the way he could capture her, and then she was cut off as Klaus stepping between her and the desk.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" She dared look up into his face, meeting his gaze, and she felt a tingle run down her spine. What was this effect he had on her?

His shoulders relaxed a little, feeling her nerves in his own skin before he pressed on, "Caroline?"

"Well, you brought me here, didn't you?" she said sarcastically, finding herself for a short moment, looking anywhere but at him.

Klaus couldn't stand it, not now. "Caroline," he said, stopping her ever turning head with his hand on her chin. "What's going on?"

"I asked you first!" her anger was taking over, and that meant that the tears were about to reach the brim of her eyes. But now that she had locked eyes with him, she couldn't let go. "Why did you save me? And if you say 'I fancy you' in some English way than I might slap you."

Klaus quickly grabbed her wrists, before she could even think to stop him, spinning them so she was pushed up against the desk. His eyes bore into hers, and he let as much emotion as he could show, "I. Fancy. You. Caroline."

The heat between them was growing so fast that it was stifling her breath. He was so close to her that she could smell his very specific scent. But she would not be distracted, "Then why do you need Elena?"

He barely paused this time; Klaus knew he would never completely win a battle with her. "I don't need her. I need her blood."

Caroline's breathing stopped for a moment. Was he hurting her? She had to stop him… And once again, she found that her mouth had more control than her brain. "I'll go with you."

His eyes widened at her outburst, not sure what to say or think at first. Did he actually just win? "You'll go with me?" She nodded, and he gave her a questioning look, "What's the catch?"

"You leave everything and everyone behind. Elena is safe from you, and so is everyone else. You'll never terrorize this town or anyone I love again." Her mind was catching up slowly, and she knew she would be doing the right thing. What did Klaus want more than Elena? Her.

He seemed to think about it for a long while, like he was struggling with something internally. Caroline couldn't risk him saying no, and she found herself almost fearing it. His grip on her wrists had become slack and she slowly slid one out of his grasp, bringing it to his cheek. His eyes slid closed at the touch, and she knew it was her chance.

Leaning forward quickly, Caroline pressed her lips to his. His scent overwhelmed her senses and she felt a pull in her stomach she had never felt before. Sitting back on the desk slightly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his body against hers. She felt more than heard his moan and she was instantly lost.

Klaus seemed to catch up to the situation after she caught him off guard, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her; one around her lower back and one into her hair. His hand fisted into her hair, pressing her harder into him as he deepened the kiss, opening her mouth with his.

He let out another moan, sucking her lip into his mouth, teasing her and himself. Eventually though, he knew he had to pull himself back to the present. "Caroline," he said between kisses, trying to bring her back with him. Leaning back, he opened his eyes to meet hers. "Let's go, now."

She nodded, and he refused to give her time to change her mind. Taking her hand, he rushed back down the stairs, "You can let her go, please!" He looked around the room and saw that Elena nor his nurse were anywhere to be seen.

"Caroline, st-" But his hand was ripped out of hers in an instant as the wind was knocked out of him from behind. He heard her scream from behind him as he was punched in the face. Shaking it off quickly, Klaus turned to see both Salvatore brothers, and then Tyler standing in front of him.

"Wha-" They didn't give him time to question though before they were holding both of his arms outstretched and he could feel fingers stabbing into his chest as he let out a scream of pain.

"No!" he heard from what seemed like far away. Then the fingers were out of his chest as a flash of gold whizzed past him, pushing Stefan out of the way. Before he knew it, he was against the wall and to his surprise, Caroline was outstretched in front of him. "Enough!"

Tyler was staring at Caroline as though she had gone insane before realization hit as he locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry, Tyler. But I'm going to save you all."

"Caroline, what do you think you're doing?" Damon almost growled at her, and she looked around at Klaus who was staring at her in disbelief.

Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him next to her, then turned to look at her friends, "I'm leaving with him. You won't follow us. Take care of Elena."

And before anyone could say anything to the contrary, they were gone at vampire speed and jumping into the SUV. Klaus turned the ignition on and hit the gas just as the three men came rushing out of the house. Caroline met eyes with Tyler and felt her heart sink at the lost and hurt expression on his face.


End file.
